Wolf Pack Imprints: Jared
by Shadow-and-Spirit
Summary: Aleksander Call always manages to find his way into trouble. It just so happens he ended up in deeper problems then he ever thought he would. Now apart of the Wolf Pack he must adjust to life being a wolf, having a male imprint, and trying not to let his secret known to the world. Aleksander Call is in deep trouble this time. {Wolf Pack Imprints Book 1}
1. Chapter 1

On the small Native American Reservation, it is a sunny morning. The birds are up and singing, the waves are low and smooth in the ocean, and the reservation is in a peaceful silence. A small home is located just a block away from the ocean, it isn't much, but it has a rather cute look about it.

It's a small little home with a front porch, two rockers located on it, along with a little table, and a nice stone pathway leading up to the front steps. The lawn is a nice fresh green and the home is a nice light green color. The home has two floors and inside the home lives a mother with twin sons.

The woman is busy making breakfast, while the younger twin is helping set the table, the oldest is sleeping a hangover off. "Go wake your brother." The woman tells her son, causing him to look up.

"Mom, he got in late-

"And whose fault was that? He has school and I'll be damn if I let him skip because he drank too much at that party I told him not to go to last night." The son falls silent as he starts for the stairs. The son walks up the stairs and heads down the hall to a small door.

"Aleksander, you got to get up." The son calls, but he only hears the faint snores of his brother, causing him to sigh. "You're not going to make it easy are you?" He frowns before opening the door, using the key from his pocket, knowing that his brother always keeps his room locked.

The son opened the door and walks into the room. He grabs a clean shirt and jeans for his brother, laying them down on the bed before grabbing the brother's boots, his leather jacket, and a pair of socks and boxers. The son grabs a glass of cool water and two painkillers. "Come on, Alek, you got to get up. I got you some painkillers." He goes and sits down on the bed, beside his brother. "Alek-

"Go away Embry." The twin groans into the pillow.

"It's either deal with me or mom, Alek, you know that. Now get your ass out of bed and take these stupid pills." The twin groans before shoving the covers off and sitting up.

"Give." Embry hands the pills over and Aleksander puts them into his mouth, swallowing them with the ice water.

"So... how was the party?"

"Great."

"You know mom's going to bitch you out." Aleksander only nods as he grabs his clothes and start for the bathroom. "Why do you do it? Just to piss mom off?"

"No, Em." Aleksander sighs as he starts the shower. "But that does make it more worth it."

"Alek-

"Look, Embry, you and I may be identical, but we could not be anymore different." The twins are identical, everything about them looks the same. They have the same black thick and silky hair, except Aleksander has his hair is long and fluffy on top and clean cut below. They have the same brown eyes, Aleksander's eyes are a shade darker, looking almost black, while Embry has gold flecks in them, causing them to look lighter. Both are tan, but Aleksander is also a few inches taller.

Despite them looking very much alike they are also completely different. Aleksander is the rebel twin, always getting into trouble and doing things he shouldn't. He is outspoken, has a sharp tongue, impatient, short tempered, and is a smart ass. Embry is more qiet, reserved, sweet, patient, and a jokester.

"I know." Embry whispers as he looks at his feet. Aleksander hops into the shower, taking a quick shower and cools down from last night's drinking. He hops out moments later, dries off, and changed into his clothes. He does his normal morning routine before heading back into his room where Embry sat waiting for him.

"You ready?" Embry nods and the two head downstairs.

"Due to you getting up late you have no time to eat breakfast." Embry frowns and looks at Aleksander, who simply shrugs.

"Whatever." He grabs his bag and heads out the door.

"Go on, Embry." Embry follows after his brother after his mother's consent and hops onto his bike.

"Let's just get the day over with." Aleksander says before he starts the bike up and rides off, Embry close behind him.

* * *

Aleksander is quick with goodbyes as he starts over to his best friend, Paul Lahote. "Hey, you look rough." Paul says as Aleksander walks with him down the hall of the school.

"Got in late." Paul chuckles.

"I can tell. You up for another round of partying tonight?" Aleksander smirks as he opens his locker, Paul leaning his back against the ones beside him.

"Yeah, just got to get past my moral compass." Paul laughs and shakes his head.

"Embry needs to chill."

"Well, he's the good twin, it's not as easy for him to just relax."

"Speaking of nothing of the sorts, Cameron's coming over." Aleksander groans as he makes himself look busy in his locker.

"Hey Alek." Aleksander swears under his breath as he turns and faces the guy.

"Hey, Jared, what's up?" Aleksander smiles, but Paul can clearly see that Aleksander doesn't want to deal with Jared Cameron. Jared used to be Aleksander's best friend, but then Sam Uley entered the picture. Jared started hanging out with Sam, causing Aleksander to start hanging out with Paul. Now years later Aleksander and Paul are best friend and Jared and Sam are best friends. Jared doesn't seem to understand that and most times he tries to talk to Aleksander, who still hold a grudge against Jared for ditching him for Uley.

"Nothing much, what about you?"

"The sky." Aleksander closes the locker, missing the frown on Jared's face. "See you around, Cameron. Come on, Paul, we're going to be late to class." Aleksander walks off with Paul, ignoring the look from Jared.

"So, sassy, Alek, are we really going to class?" Paul asks as they round the corner.

"Nope." Aleksander and Embry are twins, but they are as different as the moon and sun.


	2. Chapter 2

Aleksander blows out a puff of smoke as Paul takes the cigarette from him and takes a drag. "What you doing after school?" Aleksander asks as he takes the cigarette back.

"I'm working." Aleksander rolls his eyes, taking a drag.

"Fuck." He breaths out, the smoke flowing past his lips. "I got nothing to do."

"Hang out with your ex best friend." Aleksander glares at Paul as Paul lets out a gust of smoke.

"Don't even start."

"I'm just saying." Aleksander rolls his eyes and takes the cigarette again. "Is school almost over?"

"Another hour."

"This is almost used up." Paul says as he takes the cigarette back.

"Want to light another?" Paul chuckles.

"We always do that, we really should just get one each for us."

"This is us trying not to smoke as much." Paul sighs as he runs his fingers through his short hair.

"Doesn't work that well. We always end up lighting another anyways."

"Shit." Paul mumbles as his phone starts ringing.

"Your mom?"

"Probably bitching about how many classes we're ditching."

"We haven't gone to any yet." Aleksander shrugs as he stares out at the woods before them.

"Not like we ever do. School's a waste of time. It's not like I'm going to college after this."

"What are you going to do after this?" Aleksander shrugs and looks over at Paul.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to go to school become some lawyer or shit. I probably will become a mechanic, I always liked working on motors rather than math equations." Paul chuckles.

"I agree with that. Maybe one day we'll open our own shop."

"Maybe." Aleksander agrees as he hands the cigarette over to Paul.

"You should go and work at-

"No thanks, my brother works there with his friends. The last thing I need is to deal with him after school too."

"I thought you and Embry were close."

"We are, but he's like my damn moral compass. Makes me feel guilty whenever I do anything that he wouldn't approve of. It's annoying as hell." Aleksander sighs as he closes his eyes. "I'm supposed to be the older brother, but he's always trying to look after me."

"Well you do make the worst decisions." Aleksander laughs as he opens his eyes.

"I know, tell me about it." Paul finishes off the cigarette before putting it out in the ground.

"Want to leave early?" Aleksander nods as he glances over at him.

"Yeah, wanna give me a ride?"

"Didn't you ride your bike here?"

"Yeah, but it's been having issues this entire month. Need to bring over to the garage and have them check it out. Mind giving me a lift there?"

"Sure, come on. School's over in half an hour anyways." He says before they head for the parking lot. Paul helps Aleksander get his bike in the back as the school doors open.

"I thought you said we had half an hour?" Paul frowns and the two look to the doors.

"We do." Jared Cameron walks to the parking lot, looking to be in quite a hurry.

"Ditching, Cameron?" Aleksander asks with a smirk as Paul slams his tail gate up once again.

"Something came up." Jared says easily, but neither Paul nor Aleksander believe it.

"Sure." Paul says, shooting Aleksander a look.

"What about you two? I haven't seen either of you all day." Jared says, which causes the two boys to laugh.

"That's because we haven't gone into the school at all today. We've been skipping and now we're ditching." Aleksander says as he heads for Paul's passenger door.

"Wouldn't your mom get mad?" Aleksander turns and looks at Jared.

"I haven't cared about what that woman feels since I was nine." His tone is void of any emotions, but his eyes told everything. Jared has always been able to read Aleksander's eyes like a book. He could see pain, anger, loneliness, and so many more negative emotions. Aleksander could also read Jared and it is clear to see that Jared sees his pain.

"Alek." Jared starts, a soft sad voice, but Aleksander shakes his head.

"Save it, Jared. You're five years too late." Aleksander says before climbing up into the truck. Paul starts the truck without a word and drives out of the school. It's a full ten minutes before he speaks up.

"Look, Alek, you're my best friend, but-

"Paul." Aleksander says in a warning tone.

"I just need to one thing, what the hell happened to you and Jared. You two used to be tied to the hip until you two turned ten. Hell you even have the same birthday." Aleksander closes his eyes as he tries to ignore the question. "Alek, come on, at least answer this question, god knows I have tons more that you'll never answer."

"It's complicated, Paul."

"What's so complicated? All I know is he left you for Sam, right?" Aleksander doesn't answer. "Right?"

"Paul, shut the hell up and drop it." Aleksander growls, causing Paul to fall silent. "If I wanted to tell you then I would have now shut up and just fucken drive." Paul clenches his teeth, anger slowly coming through. He slammed on his brakes, causing Aleksander to almost go flying forward. "What the hell, Paul!"

"Out."

"Paul-

"Get the fuck out of my truck."

"What the fuck-

"Leave, Alek." Aleksander glares at Paul before hoping out of the truck.

"Fuck you." Aleksander spats as he gets his bike out of the back of the truck.

"Next time don't be an asshole to the only person who actually gives a damn about you." Paul snaps before driving off. Aleksander flips him off before glaring at the ground.

"Fucken Paul." He growls before he starts the long trek to the garage. The garage is ten minutes when driving, but an hour when walking. Aleksander tries to start his bike, but of course the bike won't start. "Fuck." He growls as he forces himself to take the walk to the garage.

The sun is up and hot and burning right down on Aleksander. Sweat covers his back as the sun burns down on it. He pushes the bike as he climbs up the hill to the garage. By the time he gets there he is exhausted and sweaty, the sun is already setting pretty fast and he knew he'd be in big trouble when he got home.

He doesn't say much to the workers, just that he needs his bike fixed quickly and to call him when it's ready. Aleksander wonders the place before hearing the sounds of music. With a smile he heads for the beach unknowing what this night will bring.


	3. Chapter 3

Aleksander hangs out on the beach, party full swing, everyone cool person from his school is here, but he doesn't pay much attention to that. He drinks heavily as he watches people grind against each other, smoke weed, and make out with whoever they brought with them or didn't bring. Aleksander smiles as a girl makes her way to him. "You look lonely." She says with a flirty grin as she runs her hand down his chest.

"Yeah, wanna help me with that." He says, a grin in place.

"More than happy to." She smiles as she stands before him, her hands slipping beneath his jeans. He stares down at her and just as she gets close someone pulls her off him.

"What the fuck is going on?" Aleksander looks to see a large senior standing before him.

"Matt, don't-" The girl tries, but Aleksander is too drunk to care.

"It seems you don't please your girl enough, had to come to a stranger to make her feel good." Aleksander says, but as soon as the words leave his mouth the man's fist hits him right in the face. Aleksander spits the blood out of his mouth as he stares at the ground, a full blown grin on his face. "You shouldn't have done that." He gets up and hits the man until a fight ensures.

Everyone gathers around as the bigger man tries to hit Aleksander, but Aleksander is too quick and punches him right in the face, a nasty crack sounds the air letting them know that the man's nose is broken. Aleksander punches him again, causing the man to fall to the ground, but Aleksander doesn't stop, he keeps hitting the man over and over again in the face. "Stop!" The girl screams. "Get off him!" But Aleksander could only see red, burning anger swelled him up and he had no idea why, but he embraced it. Embraced it like it was a nice warm blanket on a cold winter night.

Someone grabs a hold of Aleksander, pulling him off, but he struggles against him. "Alek! Stop!" He recorganize the voice to be Paul, but that doesn't make him stop trying to get at the man again, who was laying unconscious with his face beaten in. Paul manages to pull Aleksander away from the crowd, which now begins to circle the man on the ground, trying to see if he is still breathing. Paul throws Aleksander to the ground, but Aleksander is quick to his feet, trying to get back to the man. "Alek! What the hell is ground with you!" Paul pushes him back, but ends up getting a fist to the face.

"Don't touch me! Don't ever fucken touch me!" Aleksander screams, causing Paul to look at him with confusion and shock.

"What the hell is your problem, Alek." Paul asks in a whisper. He can see the tears starting in Aleksander's eyes and never has he ever seen Aleksander look so broken. "Alek?" Aleksander shakes his head before storming off. "Aleksander!" Paul calls out, but Aleksander disappears into the woods. Anger and pain still fills Aleksander, causing him to punch the nearest tree as hard as he can. He can hear every bone in his fist break as he made a huge dent in an old oak tree, but he doesn't feel it, he just keeps punching and punching. He screams in anger before falling to his knees, his body shaking and burning.

Tears roll down his face as he body shakes so badly, that it's hard for him to stay kneeling on the ground. He forces himself to get up and tries walking through the woods, but he falls to ground once more and only then does the pain catch up to him. Aleksander screams in pain as his body feels as if his skin is being ripped off his bones, his bones feels as if each one is getting broken in several places, his hair feels as if it's digging into him. He closes his eyes, arching his back, as he screams in pain, but no body on the beach can hear him, he's too far into the woods, no one can hear him.

Aleksander whimpers as more pain shoots through him, his hair gripping the earth beneath him, trying to find some healing. A gentle voice fills his ear as he squeezes his eyes shut. "Just let go. It'll all be better once you let go. Take a deep breath and let go." A hand pushes Aleksander's hair out of his eyes as he whispers soothing things to Aleksander. "Trust me, let go, Alek. Just let go." A soft pair of lips brush his forehead, causing Aleksander to feel calmer. "Just relax and let go." The person whispers as the person kisses Aleksander's cheek. "Just let go." A hand rubs Aleksander's chest, trying to sooth the boy's aches.

Aleksander manages to relax and he lets out a heavy breath. "Just relax." The voice whispers, kissing his cheek once more as Aleksander gives in and lets go.

His body feels strange once he relaxes. He feels as if he's in a different shape. When he opens his eyes he sees the world in so much clarity and color. His eyes travel up and he sees Jared, kneeling on the ground, Aleksander's head in his lap. "It's okay, Alek." Jared whispers, running his fingers through Aleksander's fur. It's then that Aleksander realizes he's covered in fur. "Just breath, Alek, I will explain everything once you calm down." Aleksander meets Jared's eyes and freezes.

Aleksander never felt so relax, calm, and even happy in his entire life. Staring up into Jared's eyes he feels safe, loved, protected. Jared smiles at him as Aleksander stares up at him. "I'm not going to hurt you, Alek. Never." Jared promises and Aleksander believes him. Jared will protect him from everything, Aleksander can feel it and Aleksander knows he will do the same for Jared. "I'm going to show you what you are." He tells Aleksander as he gently lays Aleksander's head on the ground, getting up and stepping back a few feet. Aleksander whimpers, missing Jared's warmth, but Jared only gives him a warm smile. "I'm right here, I'm not leaving, don't worry." He whispers as he pulls his shirt over his head.

Aleksander is left speechless as he watches Jared undress. Something in his mind tells him to look away, but he can't. He takes in Jared's muscles, not believing how much the boy has grown. The boy Aleksander knew was always so skinny and weak, but this Jared is tall and very well built. His biceps are much bigger than an average 15 year olds, his abs are amazing, eight pack, and his body in general is something to admire.

Aleksander watches as Jared kicks his shoes off, leaving him barefoot in only shorts, which he quickly takes off. Jared shows no shame as he stands completely naked before Aleksander, which causes Aleksander's heart rate to speed up. Jared certainly is bigger than he remembers, way bigger. Aleksander should really not being staring, especially there, but Jared doesn't mind, in fact it makes him smile to see Aleksander's eyes filled with lust as he looked at him.

"You done staring?" Jared asks, a tease tone in his voice, causing Aleksander's eyes to flicker up. "Good, now pay attention." Jared says and right before Aleksander's eyes Jared changes. He's no longer the strong tall boy that Aleksander just saw, but now he's a a dark grey wolf with golden brown eyes.

'This is what we are, Alek. We're werewolves. Wolf shifters.' Jared's voice fills Aleksander's head. 'Don't be scared, embrace it. It's who we are. I'll explain everything to you, but first you must learn how to phase back.'

'I'm... I'm a wolf?'

'Yes, a beautiful black one, with a white paws. Your eyes... they're like melted amber.' Jared says as his wolf gets closer, rubbing his face against Aleksander's, causing him to close his eyes. 'Now relax and imagine your old self, your human self.' Aleksander's eyes meet Jared and he does as he is told. 'You should feel warmth spreed through your body, embrace it, let the warmth consume you.' Aleksander closes his eyes and pictures himself human, letting the warmth consume him. Once he does he feels his bones shift, but this time it's not painful.

When he opens his eyes he can still see the same, but he knows he human once more, he can feel it. Jared phases back and pulls his clothes back on. "You're lucky Sam and I got in the habit of leaving clothes hidden all through the woods, you never know when you need to phase in a quick rush." Jared says as he pulls a pair of shorts out from inside a tree. Aleksander catches them and slips them on as Jared keeps his eyes away, being a gentleman unlike Aleksander had been. "Come on, we need to get to Sam's. He'll explain everything to you." Jared tells Aleksander as he leads him through the woods.

"Jared-

"Save your questions for Sam, Alek. He'll be able to answer them better than I will."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, for today." Jared glances over and shakes his head.

"Don't be. I shouldn't have pushed." Jared smiles. "Now stop worrying. Everything's going to be okay." Jared says as he takes Aleksander's hand in his, warmth shoots up Aleksander's hand as he tightens his grip on Jared. Jared smiles lovingly at him before leading him out of the woods. Aleksander never felt this way before and especially with a guy, but something tells him it's only the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun begins to rise as Aleksander sits on the steps of Sam's house. Last night had been crazy. He learned so much within that night that his mind only now finally stopped buzzing. He's a wolf. The legends of the quileute people is true. Aleksander is a man with the ability to phase into a wolf and his job is to protect his tribe from the cold ones, vampires. To make things even more crazy he has an imprint, a person who he is meant to be with, whether it be as friends, lovers, or as a protector he has one and that person is Jared Cameron.

Aleksander groans as he rests his head into his hands. "Here, I think you could use this more than me." Aleksander lifts his head to see Jared holding out a cup of steaming coffee.

"Thanks." He takes the coffee with a sigh and sips it.

"You okay?"

"Just a lot to take in." Jared nods as he stares out at the woods.

"I know what you mean. When I phased it had only been Sam, who was new as it was. It wasn't easy getting to where I am now."

"When did you phase?" Aleksander asks as he looks over at his imprint.

"Two weeks into the new year, Sam phased a few days before school started." It is now two months into school.

"So you can control it now?"

"Better than before, but I still have my moments. Sam is being very careful, he already screwed up once." Aleksander frowns, remembering Emily's face just hours earlier.

"He..."

"It was an accident that Sam will have to carry for the rest of his life, blaming himself and hating himself, but Emily isn't mad or upset with Sam." Jared turns and looks at Aleksander. "It's why we must be very careful to never loose control, to keep our anger in check." Aleksander nods and takes a gulp of the coffee. "You also can't tell anyone, not even Paul."

"I know." Aleksander sighs. "I doubt Paul even wants to talk to me right now."

"You never told us what happened. What got you so angry?" Aleksander shakes his head.

"Something stupid. I was drunk, I wasn't thinking." Jared reached over and grabs Aleksander's hand, squeezing it comfortingly.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want. Our first phase is always our worst."

"I got into a fight with some guy, Paul had to pull me off him. I've... I've never been so angry and over nothing. I even started the fight." Jared moves closer to Aleksander, testing the waters as he wraps an arm around him, trying to comfort the imprint. Aleksander finds himself resting his head on Jared's shoulder. "I probably would have killed him if Paul didn't pull me off and then I flipped on Paul because he stopped me from doing it. Paul was only trying to help and I hit him." Jared pulls Aleksander closer to him, running his fingers through his hair, causing Aleksander to sigh and close his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault, Alek. It's the curse of being quileute." This causes Aleksander to frown once more. What took most of the night to figure out is how Aleksander phased. Everyone thought he was from the Makah tribe like his mother, but he isn't clearly. Sam and him figured it out though. His dad, someone Aleksander never knew, had to have been from the quileute tribe, which leaves the options being Sam's dad, Quil's dad, Jake's dad, and even the slim chance of Leah and Seth's dad, but Sam thinks it's more than likely his dad because the rest of them are married, or were, and all are very faithful men. Sam's dad was married, but he was far from being a faithful and loving husband.

"It feels weird." Jared frowns and looks at him.

"What does? This? I'm sorry-" Jared starts to remove his arm as he speaks very quickly and a bit high pitched, obviously nervous with messing up, but Aleksander, grabs his arm and moves it tighter around him.

"No... Not this." Aleksander closes his eyes. "This.. This feels nice." Jared smiles and kisses Aleksander's head.

"You mean being apart of the pack?"

"No... My dad not being Makah like we all thought... you know, apart of me knew. My mom always acted weird when we went out, like she was scared of people talking to her."

"It doesn't matter, Alek. Whoever your father it doesn't matter. He doesn't matter anymore. You don't need him." Aleksander sighs and nods as Jared looks down at him, hating to see such a sad look on his imprints face. Jared kisses Aleksander's temple, causing Aleksander to glance up at him. "Is that okay?" Jared asks with a smile. Aleksander smiles and nods. Jared leans down and kisses right behind Aleksander's ear. "Is that okay?" His hot breath whispers in Aleksander's ear.

"Yes." Aleksander whispers out, his heart racing in his chest. Jared ran his lips down to Aleksander's cheek, kissing there softly.

"Here?"

"It's okay."

"What about here?" Jared kisses Aleksander's neck, causing the boy to close his eyes.

"Yeah, that works." Aleksander breaths out as his heart races faster. Jared smiles and kisses all over Aleksander's neck, loving the effect it causes. Aleksander's breath comes out faster as Jared kisses his neck, but Jared wants more. More than just a few kisses on his imprints neck. He moves his head and whispers.

"What about this?" Aleksander opens his eyes, not feeling Jared's lips anywhere, and just as he opens them Jared moves in. Jared lips touches Aleksander's own, causing his eyes to widen in surprise. Jared stares into Aleksander's eyes, not wanting to push Aleksander too far, but Aleksander only pulls Jared closer. Jared kisses him with a renewed energy as Aleksander runs his fingers over Jared's short buzzed hair. He groans as Jared slips his tongue in, his hands moving to Aleksander's hips.

Jared nips his bottom lip before pulling away, earning whine from Aleksander. "We have to get ready for school." Jared whispers.

"Can't we just skip?" That's one of Sam's rules, he has quite a few. Aleksander has to go to school and actually go to class, the only time he gets out of a class is if he's sick, which won't happen with him being a werewolf now, or if Sam needs him. Another of Sam's rule is no more parties, drugs, drinking, or anything else rebellious. Aleksander also can't hang out with Paul until he gets control of himself, he can't tell anyone about their secret, must always listen to Sam, must do his part for the pack, which is patrolling at night for vampires, and many other rules.

"You heard Sam, Aleksander, no more skipping." Aleksander pouts, which causes Jared to smile and kiss him again. "And no pouting." Jared looks at Aleksander with a teasing grin. "It makes you look too adorable." A blush comes across Aleksander's face as Jared chuckles and stands up. "Come on, I got your things for you while you were talking to Sam."

"What do you mean?"

"I got your bag and everything, don't worry I didn't run into your mom or anything."

"How did you..." Jared only smiles.

"Your room is a lot messier than I remember." Aleksander glares at him, but doesn't have time to say anything as Sam walks out.

"You two have school."

"We know." Jared says as he grabs Aleksander's hand, forcing him to stand up. "We're going to head out in a minute." Sam nods and motiuons for Jared to head inside and grab what they need. Jared does as told and leaves Aleksander with Sam.

"You okay?" Aleksander nods at Sam's question.

"Yeah... A lot to take in, but yeah, I'm okay." Sam nods.

"Good. If... if you need someone to talk to..." Aleksander smiles and glances up at Sam with a nod.

"I know and thanks." Sam nods, obviously not used to being comforting and supportive to a possible half brother.

"Here." Jared holds out Aleksander's bag, causing the boy to roll his eyes and take it.

"Make sure Alek goes to every class." Jared smirks at Sam's demand as Aleksander groans.

"Alright, alright, I get it." He grumbles.

"Cheer up, Alek, it's only for a few hours." Jared teases as he leads him to his truck. "By the way, Sam's picking your bike up today, but for know I'm going to be driving." That's the thing that Aleksander loves about the reservation, no one cares if you have your licenses or not as long as you know how to drive and can drive safely.

Aleksander hopes into Jared's truck and Jared pulls out of Sam's driveway and starts for the school. "So..." Jared starts as he laces his fingers with Aleksander's.

"What?" Aleksander asks as he looks over at Jared.

"We're imprints and everything, but... But does that mean you want us to be dating?" Aleksander's heart shoots up into his throat as Jared asks this. Aleksander never was against gays or lesbians, but he never thought about himself dating a guy before and now with Jared... Jared makes him happy and that's all that should matter, but does that mean he's ready for the world to see that? To see badboy Aleksander is gay and now dating Jared? "Alek?" Aleksander glances over and notices Jared looking at him with a worried look. He must have zoned out. "We don't have to... We can take it slow if you want?" It's not fair for Jared. He imprinted on Aleksander weeks ago and waited for him patiently. He shouldn't have to wait any longer.

"I don't really care about what people think. I never have." Aleksander says and it's the truth. He never cared before, so why should he care now. Fuck all of them, they mean nothing to him.

"You sure?"

"Unless you're not." Jared shakes his head, a smile coming to his lips as he kisses Aleksander's hand.

"No, I'm okay with them knowing." Aleksander smiles, moving closer to Jared and resting his head on his shoulder.

"So am I."


	5. Chapter 5

To say people were surprised would be an understatement. When Aleksander got out of Jared's truck people were surprised, but when he took Jared's hand in his own, they were shocked. Then when the two kissed after getting to Jared's locker... well let's just say the people had no idea what to do or feel, but Jared and Aleksander did their best to ignore them, something Aleksander has grown good at doing. "People are staring." Jared mumbles as Aleksander puts books in his locker.

"Probably surprised I actually own books." Jared manages a laugh, causing Aleksander to smile.

"Thanks." Aleksander glances over at Jared and nods.

"Of course. You know if you really want we could-

"Alek, Sam would kill us." Aleksander shrugs and goes back to his locker.

"I'm just saying, if you don't like the attention-

"How are you okay with it?"

"I'm used to it. People been staring and talking about me since I was ten and came to school high." Jared bit his lip to keep from laughing as Aleksander closes his locker. "Anyways, it doesn't bother me anymore. Like I said, I'm used to it."

"Yeah... plus it's only for a few hours." Aleksander nods.

"Yup seven miserable hours."

"Yeah..." Jared frowns as he stares at the ground.

"We could-

"Let's just get this over with." Jared says, causing Aleksander to nod.

"If you're sure." He picks his bag up, takes Jared's hand, and the two head down the hall to their class. Unfortunately as they round the hall Paul nearly walks into them. Aleksander pales quickly, something Jared notices.

"So the rumor's true?" Paul asks, nodding to Jared's and Aleksander's hands.

"Uh... yeah..." Aleksander manages to say.

"Since when do you swing like that?" Paul asks.

"Uh..." Aleksander simply shrugs and that's when he notices Paul's black eye and flinches. "I'm sorry about punching you." Aleksander mumbles, causing Paul to frown. "I was kind of out of it."

"You're telling me. What the fuck did you take this time?" Paul asks.

"Uh.. can't remember." Aleksander lies.

"You still on it?" His question surprises Aleksander.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, since when are you dating Jared Cameron." Jared doesn't like this, he doesn't like the fact that Paul is talking as if he's not right here, but it seems Aleksander doesn't either. He tightens his grip on Jared's hand and looks up at Paul.

"Since now, Paul, you got a problem with that?" Paul looks slightly shocked at Aleksander's tone, Jared can tell Aleksander's angry, so he squeezes his hand, trying to calm him down. It seems to work as Aleksander's shoulders don't look tense anymore. "Look, Paul what happened with Jared and I isn't your business, I told you this already. If you got a problem with this then say it if not them move, Jared and I have to get to class." This causes Paul's eyebrows to rise almost comically.

"When do you go to class?"

"Starting now." Aleksander says as he moves around Paul, dragging Jared with him.

"You okay?" Jared asks.

"Fine." Jared frowns and stops them, causing Aleksander to turn and look at him.

"You don't seem fine. Wanna talk about it?" Aleksander sighs and shakes his head.

"Not really much to say. Paul's my best friend and... you know how it is." Jared nods and pushes Aleksander's hair out of his face.

"I know." Paul frowns as he watches Jared and Aleksander. "Come on, we need to class, okay?" Aleksander nods and Jared gives him a quick kiss, people staring as he does so. "Come on." He says as he wraps an arm around Aleksander's shoulders and lead him to their math room.

School was painstakingly slow and everywhere Aleksander and Jared goes people stare. It began to even annoy Aleksander. Finally he yelled at everyone to fuck off, which in turn got him a detention for later this week, but he got what he wanted and that was people to stop staring and making his imprint uncomfortable.

Now Aleksander was standing beside Jared by his truck, his fingers twitching ever the slightest. "You okay?"

"Cutting cold turkey is very hard." Aleksander mumbles. "I haven't had anything in hours."

"I know it's hard, but you have to ignore the cravings." Jared says, causing Aleksander to nod.

"I know."

"What if I helped you get your mind on something else." Aleksander raises an eyebrow as he looks up at Jared.

"Like?" Jared smiles and steps in front of Aleksander, causing Aleksander to be pressed against the truck.

"Like this." Jared leans down and kisses Aleksander. Aleksander smiles and kisses him back. "How about we head to my place, my parents are gone right now so..." Aleksander nods with a smile as he kisses Jared again except someone intrupts them by clearing their throat. Jared pulls away and steps back allowing them to see Embry standing there.

"Uh, Jared could you give us a minute?" Jared nod and walks away leaving the Call twins to talk.

"You're gay now?" Aleksander sighs as he looks at Embry.

"Embry please don't act like everyone else."

"I just don't understand, Alek. One moment you're best friends with Paul, holding a stupid grudge against Jared, acting out, doing shit you shouldn't do, and now.. now you're dating Jared and not friends with Paul?"

"Look, Em, I get you're worried about me, but I'm just... I'm trying to change." Aleksander says. "You're always talking about how I can be better. That's what I'm trying to do. I'm going to school, hell I even went to all my classes today. I've been sober for like nine hours. I thought this is what you wanted? Jared's good for me, Em." Embry frowns as he looks at his brother.

"I just want you to be happy, Alek. You're my brother and I care about you. If Jared makes you happy then go for it, I just don't want you do anything you'll regret." Aleksander smiles as he looks at Embry.

"Em, for once I actually feel like I am who I am supposed to be. You have nothing to worry about." Just as he says this a group of guys start towards them.

"Who are they?" Embry asks just as the biggest of them punches Aleksander right in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground coughing. "What the hell?"

"Stay out it kid." The tall one spits. "This homo put my best friend in the hospital, he needs to pay." The guy kicks Aleksander right in the face.

"Stop!" Embry yells as the whole school watch as the guy hits Aleksander.

"Stop!" Jared pushes the guy back, trying to protect his imprint, but he only manages to get punched in the face.

"Your boyfriend's not going to be able to protect you, fag." The guy goes to hit him again when a can catches his fist and stops him.

"You want to say that again?" The whole area falls silent upon seeing Sam Uley standing there. Jared and Aleksander both look up seeing him there.

"Uh-" The senior is suddenly very quite after seeing the big and tall Sam Uley.

"How about you chose to leave before this gets ugly." The senior's friends all are quick to bail, but the guy is braver than them.

"He-

"I don't care." Sam cuts off quickly. "Leave." The senior looks once more at Aleksander before taking off. Sam eyes go down to Aleksander. "You can't stay out trouble can you?" Aleksander spits out blood as Jared helps him to his feet. "Let's get you out of here." Sam says as he helps Aleksander to his truck. Jared hops into his truck and follows after them leaving the entire school confused.

"What were you doing there anyways?" Aleksander asks, holding his ribs.

"You okay?"

"Probably got a few broken ribs, I think my nose is broken too." Aleksander mumbles.

"They'll heal, but your nose needs repositioning or it's going to heal badly." He says as he pulls over and turns to Aleksander.

"I'd rather Jared do it no offense..." He says as he backs up away from Sam. Sam rolls his eyes.

"It'll just-

"Sam." Aleksander says nervously. "I trust my imprint a lot more than I trust you, sorry, but I'd rather Jared do it." Sam rolled his eyes as Jared opens the door.

"Something wrong?"

"He wants you to fix his nose." Sam says, causing Jared to glance over at Aleksander.

"Doesn't trust you?" Jared asked, Sam only gives him a look. "He's new to the pack, he'll learn to trust you." Jared says before making Aleksander face him. "Count to ten in your head." Aleksander gets to three just as Jared forces his nose back in position.

"Fuck." He growls as pain shoots through him.

"Once you get to ten it'll be healed." He says. "Look, we'll talk back at Sam's, okay?" Aleksander nods, Jared nods back before he heads back to his truck and Sam drives once more to his house.

"Why were you there?" Aleksander asks again.

"I thought I'd pick you up when I saw the fight." Aleksander nods.

"Yeah... that was because of-

"What you did last night?" Sam asks, causing the boy to look at him. "Your mom came by my home not at all happy. I had Old Quil call your mom to tell her you were at my house last night and so this morning she came by mad because the police came to her house."

"How much trouble am I in?" Sam sighs and glances over at Aleksander.

"I told her you were with me last night and that you couldn't have possible been at the party. Told her you and Jared were helping Old Quil and I out with some things."

"I..." Aleksander stares at Sam in shock. "Thank you."

"This is the only time I'm bailing you out of trouble."

"It won't happen again, promise." Sam nods.

"Keep it that way." They pull up to his house and get out of the truck. "Come on, we'll get you too cleaned up." He tells Jared and Aleksander as he leads them into the house.

"What happened?" Emily asks in shock upon seeing Aleksander's bleeding nose and his cut lip before turning to Jared's swelling eye.

"A fight." Sam says as he grabs some paper towel and wet them. "I'm sure you two can manage." Sam says, throwing the paper towel towards Jared.

"Yeah, thanks Sam." Sam nods and he and Emily head into the living room. Jared turns to face Aleksander and begins cleaning his face. "How's your nose?"

"It healed. No more pain."

"Told you, we heal fast." Jared says as his eyes begins to not be so swollen.

"I'm sorry you got hit."

"Don't be, I cut in on my own accord." Jared says as he washes away the blood. "How's your ribs."

"Soar, but not as bad as before." Jared lifts Aleksander's shirt, running his hands along his stomach.

"Shit." Aleksander hisses as Jared hits his ribs.

"They're not out of place, so you don't have to worry about them healing badly. They'll probably be healed in an hour." Aleksander nods as Jared finishes cleaning him up. "There, good as new." Aleksander smiles in reply.

"Thanks, Jared." Jared nods and kisses him.

"You're welcome, now how about we drive you home-

"Uh.. I really think that's not a good idea." Jared raises an eyebrow as Aleksander says this. "My mom's not really in the best of moods and..."

"Right, okay, come on you can stay at my place." Jared says as they stand up. "Sam, you don't need us right?"

"Just tonight, but that's at six." Jared looks at the clock that reads one and nods.

"Okay, we'll be back in five hours or so." Jared says before leading Aleksander out to his truck.

"What's in five hours?"

"Your welcoming festival. Sam had one for me and now it's your turn. You're getting the pack tattoo tonight." Aleksander smiles, remembering the tattoo on Jared's arm. "Only then will you be truly apart of our pack."


	6. Chapter 6

Aleksander slams into Jared's door as Jared hands travel all over his body. "Fuck, Jared." Aleksander groans as Jared found what he was looking for. Jared tugged, causing Aleksander to groan louder. "Bedroom now." Aleksander orders as he pushed Jared into the room and onto the bed. Jared chuckles as he looks up at Aleksander.

"You're going to be dominate in this? It's kind of hot." Aleksander chuckles and pulls his shirt off.

"Trust me it will be." Aleksander grabs Jared's wrist and ties it to the bed.

"Kinky. Never figured you'd be the handcuff type."

"I'm full of surprises." Aleksander smirks as he pulls his shorts off and ties Jared's other wrist with them. He kicks his sneakers off and is left in only tight briefs, causing Jared to lick his lips.

"How about you take those off and let's see just how big you are." Aleksander smirks.

"You're gonna have to wait." Jared groans.

"That's not fair. I showed you mine." Aleksander climbs over Jared and smirks.

"If you're so impatient then take them off for me."

"How? My hands are restrained." Jared says, which only makes Aleksander grin.

"With your teeth." Jared eyes meet Aleksander and Jared nods with a gulp. He leans down and begins to pull Aleksander's briefs down with his teeth, it isn't easy, but Jared manages to do it, Aleksander's erection springs free right before Jared's face. Jared's eyes meet Aleksander's before he leans down and begins licking Aleksander. "Fuck." Aleksander groans as his eyes roll into the back of his head. Jared smiles and takes Aleksander all in. "Oh god." Aleksander gives a choke groan as Jared begins to suck him. "Fuck."

"Mmm." Jared moans send a vibration up Aleksander, which makes him grab Jared's head and begin to fuck into his mouth. Jared chokes a bit, but adjusts his mouth in order to feel comfortable with letting Aleksander do this, Jared always had a great gag reflects. Aleksander's eyes roll into the back of his head as he feels himself getting close. He tries to pull out of Jared's mouth, but the boy grabs a hold of Aleksander's ass and pushes him forward. Aleksander groans as he cums into Jared's mouth.

"Shit." He curses as he pulls out, breathing heavily. He watches as Jared swallows his juices. "Fuck." Aleksander's dick insistently becomes hard again.

"You taste good." Jared whispers, causing shivers to run down Aleksander's spine. He swallows suddenly feeling unsure about being the dominate one. "Something wrong?" Jared questions, seeing the hesitation in Aleksander's eyes.

"No..." Aleksander shakes his head. "No you.. you were incredible it's just... I never done it before... with a guy I mean and..."

"You're nervous." A pink blush covers Aleksander's cheeks as he nods. Jared motions to his wrist, which Aleksander goes to and unties. "Lay down." Aleksander does as told and Jared removes his shirt.

"Have you..."

"Yes." Jared answers as he kicks his shoes off. "But it's not the same as with you, I already know that." Jared admits as he kisses Aleksander, letting Aleksander taste himself on Jared's lips, for some reason it turns him on.

Jared pulls the rest of his clothes off and runs his fingers down Aleksander's chest. "What I've learned about being on the bottom that it hurts like hell to have someone in you. It hurts less however if you get prepared for it."

"Prepared?"

"Yeah." Jared slips a finger into Aleksander's ass, causing the boy to go rigid. "I know it feels weird, but trust me it feels amazing once you adjust." Aleksander nods shakily, causing Jared to pull out his finger. "If you're not ready for this we can-

"No!" He blushes at how needy he sounded. "I mean... I... I want this." Jared nods and kisses him.

"Just relax, I will never hurt you." Aleksander nods, letting out a breath, and closing his eyes. Jared slips his finger back in, happy to see Aleksander isn't as tight as before. "I'm pretty big, so I need to stretch you as much as possible." Jared tells him as he slips another finger in. Aleksander continues to let in and out deep breaths, trying to remain relax. Jared slips in another, causing Aleksander heart to skip a beat. "Just relax." Jared whispers soothingly as he lowers his head and kisses Aleksander's chest, taking a nipple into his mouth. Aleksander sighs in content as Jared begins to suck on his nipple, distracting him from the burning pain below.

Jared slips in a fourth finger, but Aleksander doesn't notice as he focuses on Jared's talented tongue. Jared slips in his thumb, but still Aleksander is too distracted to notice. It's only when Jared begins slipping his hand in does he notice. Aleksander whimpers, but Jared takes his lips in his. "Relax." Jared whispers as he pushes his entire hand in, stretching Aleksander as much as possible. Tears fill Aleksander's eyes, but Jared soothes him with kisses as he begins moving in and out with his hand. "I know it hurts, but you need to relax. It'll stop hurting in a few minutes." Minutes?! Aleksander almost whimpers at the thought of it.

Jared starts off slow and steady as he moves inside Aleksander only once Aleksander's whimpers stop does he pull his hand back out. "Okay, you're ready."

"Isn't there some kind-

"I don't have any." Jared says. "I really wished I did, but I don't. I'm sorry." Jared whispers. "We're just going to have to go the old fashion way." Aleksander lets out a shaky breath, causing Jared to frown. "Alek, we don't have to do this if you're not ready."

"I am... I just..." His eyes met Jared's and Jared could see fear, hesitation, and worry in his eyes.

"I'm not going to lie, it will hurt, but it will also feel so good once you adjust and I hit a certain spot. Promise." Jared says as he moves above him, positioning himself in front of Aleksander. He takes Aleksander's hand in his, squeezing it and pushing it. Aleksander whimpers as Jared slips all the way in. He was stretched enough to fit Jared, but he was also very sore. "Just relax." Jared pulls out and goes back in, Aleksander still whimpers, but after the fifth time Jared does this it doesn't hurt as much for Aleksander and he no longer whimpers. "Good." Jared whispers as he kisses Aleksander. "You're getting comfortable." He says as he pushes in once again, but this time he hit the spot he has been looking for. Aleksander gasps, arching his back up as pleasure runs all the way through him. "Found it." Jared smiles, causing Aleksander to look at him.

"What was that?"

"Your prostate, it's sensitive and feels great when someone hits it." Jared smiles before hitting it again and again. Aleksander groans as he grabs the sheets. Jared hits it again, causing Aleksander to bit down on his lip. Another hit and he moaning. Another and he rocking his hips back in time with Jared's hits. Another hit and he's throwing his head back, moaning loudly and rocking faster. Another hit and he scratching down Jared's back. A final hit and he's screaming Jared's name, cuming harder than ever before. One last hit and Jared's biting into Aleksander's neck, cumming hard and fast. Aleksander groans and bites down on Jared's neck next. Once the two are through they pull apart and Jared falls down on the bed beside him.

"Fuck." They say together, causing a chuckle to go between them. The two are finally one and Aleksander can't picture himself wanting anything else.


End file.
